


Sleep With Me

by JaeKi05



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Awkwardness, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeKi05/pseuds/JaeKi05
Summary: Junhong is leaving for university come Saturday morning, and he doesn't want to go without at least one experience marked off his bucket list.





	Sleep With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemonykitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonykitten/gifts).



> This definitely could have been developed more, but I was on a time crunch with someone finishing her semester a week earlier than I thought she would. Hope you like it

            Junhong gazed sidelong at the graceful line of Yongguk’s throat, eyes following the bob of his Adam’s apple with the man’s every swallow.  The proposal he had been working up to all night loomed in his mind, and he was all too aware he was running out of time.  One more beer.  He had time and tolerance enough for one more before he either had to suck it up and do it or forget it at least until the next school break.  He paid no attention to the speed with which he was downing the next beer until Yongguk was pulling it away from his mouth with a soft chuckle.  “Slow down, Junhong, or you’ll really end up wasted.  What’s the rush?”

            His tongue darted out to collect the lingering droplets on his lower lip and tried to ignore the thudding of his heart in his throat.  He couldn’t look away from Yongguk’s amused gaze, caught in the chocolate depths of his eyes.  _Do it,_ he urged himself, _just tell him what you want._   His voice was scratchy when he managed to untangle his tongue.  “I’m leaving Saturday morning.”

            A cocked eyebrow and crooked smile tugged at a spot low in his gut.  “Isn’t that what the party’s for?  To say goodbye and good luck…or whatever.”

            Junhong rolled his eyes and shook his head.  “Yeah, but…” he trailed off, unsure all over again.  Not that he had ever been sure about actually asking Yongguk, but he wanted to do this and he wanted it before he left for school.  Otherwise he had no idea ow he would get Yongguk to agree.  _Now or never_ , he thought, squaring his shoulders and shoving away the doubt gnawing at his stomach.  “There’s something I want to do before I leave.  I hoped you’d help.”

            Yongguk shrugged, taking another drink of his own beer.  “Sure.”

            “Sleep with me.” Junhong was proud his voice held no waver or trace of the nervousness he felt.  He had sounded cocky, almost like Yongguk’s acquiescence was a sure thing.

            Yongguk choked and spluttered on his beer, eyes watering as he struggled to draw in breath.  “W-what?  You want—what?”

            “You heard me.” False bravado was all he had to go with, his face flaming but refusing to look away.  He had debated making the request for months now, and he had made his choice.  There was no backing out now.  “Someone’s going to do it eventually, and I’d rather lose my virginity to someone I trust.”

            “Have you lost your mind?  Himchan would kill me.”

            “Well I’m not going to tell him so unless you plan to he’ll never know.”  He pushed, needing Yongguk to agree.  He didn’t want to go off to college a virgin, but he wanted even less to engage in that sort of intimacy with anyone other than Yongguk.  For years he had trailed after the elder, thinking of his fascination as only hero worship, the sort of love he would have for a big brother – until the day it had become clear his fascination was far from that.  Going away for college just gave him the excuse he needed to say something.

            “Junhong, that’s – I mean, having sex for the first time,” Yongguk forced a deep breath, scrubbing at his face.  Junhong almost felt sorry for putting him in such a position.  Almost, but not quite.  The elder’s eyes surveyed the room instead of looking his way.  “Having sex for the first time should be with someone you love and not just because of some timeline.  It’s not a bad thing to be a virgin in college.”

            “I never said there was anything wrong with it.” Junhong snapped, forgetting for a moment he was supposed to be convincing Yongguk.  “I just don’t want to.  I don’t want to go off, meet someone I think is perfect but is really just fucking me over, and lose it to him.  I’d rather do it with someone I won’t regret.”

            Finally Yongguk’s eyes were back on him, but Junhong couldn’t meet them.  He had not planned on admitting one of his greater fears but it was out now.  Fingertips grazed over the back of his hand, and his pulse jumped as hope rose in him.  “And what are you going to do if you end up regretting not waiting?”

            He considered the question, trying to think of his possible future.  Maybe he would but that scenario was less likely than the other.  He could remember always loving Yongguk in some fashion throughout his life.  What more could he ask for than that?  He flipped his hand over beneath Yongguk’s fingers, pleased when the man did not withdraw his hand.  “Cross that bridge if I get to it.  I’m not saying it’s impossible; only that it’s less likely to happen than the other scenario.  Don’t you think?”

            Yongguk chuckled, tracing the lines of Junhong’s palm.  “I don’t know that I can have an opinion on that.  I’d no idea you were attracted to me.”

            “Have you met you?  Or just seen you, for that matter?  Anyone says they aren’t attracted is stupid, lying, or blind.” Well then, not quite how he had seen this conversation going.  The heat had yet to leave his cheeks, and he knew he looked red as a tomato.  So many revelations he had not meant to make.

            Ah, there it was.  Yongguk’s gummy grin spread across his face, inciting a smile from Junhong.  “I’m not drunk enough to set about deflowering my best friend’s baby brother, no matter how attractive or tempting I find him.”

            Junhong’s teeth clamped onto his lower lip to keep the smile that wanted to break across his face from Yongguk’s words hidden, snorting instead and snagging Yongguk’s fingers in his own.  “I don’t need you drunk.  I need you able to make sure I have an amazing first time.  So…are you going to help me?” The hesitation was still there, visible in his eyes.  He dropped his head back against the behind them, sighing and attempting to look pitiable.  “Please?”

            “Where’d your brother go?”

            A small surge of confidence went through him at the question.  “He already left with Jongup.”

            “You’re going to disappear from your own party?”

            Junhong’s smile was smug this time.  “It’s my party.  I can do as I like.  Is that a yes?”

            Yongguk’s eyes seemed to study him for a moment, but he could not read the expression in them.  Junhong’s heart plummeted when he climbed to his feet.  Then a hand was held out to him in invitation, and he could not stop the smile that spread across his face as he took it.  His heart was back to hammering loudly in his chest as he followed Yongguk up the stairs.  The anticipation he had felt at the prospect of Yongguk saying yes was nothing compared to the feeling that buzzed through his veins now that he actually had.  He wondered, for only a moment, if a person’s heart could literally burst from their chest.  Somehow his mind had not made it to what would happen if Yongguk agreed.  Now that he had he wasn’t at all sure he would make it to the bedroom without passing out or having a heart attack.  He knew what he wanted, he just…his mind just had not progressed that far.  Not really, not when it was really going to happen.  A shiver raced down his spine when his mind supplied an image of a half-naked Yongguk above him, tattooed chest glistening with sweat, muscles shifting beneath smooth skin, and – holy fuck, what an image.

            The click of the lock on his bedroom door made his pulse jump.  He tried to hide how nervous he felt, but the soft smile from Yongguk told him his efforts had failed.  “Second thoughts?”

            Junhong managed a small smile, fingers tightening on the elder’s.  “No, just regular nerves. I mean, everyone’s nervous at this point, aren’t they?”

            “I suppose they are.” Junhong nearly gulped when Yongguk stepped closer, fingers rising to slide softly along his jaw.  When he spoke he could feel the brush of warm breath over his lips.  “But you’re not exactly going about it the normal way, are you?” Until he caught the small smile, he wasn’t sure if Yongguk was criticizing him.

            “I didn’t have time for normal.” He murmured, twisting his fingers in the front of Yongguk’s shirt to pull him forward, closing the scant remaining distance.  Even knowing what was coming, the press of Yongguk’s lips against his own sent a shock and thrill racing through him.  They were slightly chapped and fuller than his own, perfect as they slid over his.  Still it was a bit awkward at first, the voice in the back of his mind reminding him the only reason he was getting was because he had begged.  Without that they would not be in his room, exploring this new option between them.  _But I did and we are_ , he bit back at the niggling voice, _so shut up._   He pressed closer to Yongguk, a small sound of pleasure escaping when the elder’s tongue slipped inside his mouth, sending a new thrill through him.  He tasted like beer and something headier beneath that, something that could only be uniquely Yongguk.  The smooth slide of Yongguk’s tongue against his own had his head buzzing.  He couldn’t hold back the gasp as Yongguk’s hand slid around the nape of his neck, pulling him harder against him, his other hand burning into the small of his back.  Junhong could only cling to him as his senses overwhelmed him.

            Junhong’s fingers bunched the material of Yongguk’s shirt, struggling to pull it up without pulling away.  He whined a protest when Yongguk pulled away on his own, but a thumb sliding over his lips quickly silenced him.  “Tell me if you decide you want to stop.”

            His voice was deeper than usual, rough and sensual, sliding tantalizingly over Junhong’s skin and sending a shiver down his spine and a jolt of heat straight to his cock.  “Don’t hold your breath waiting for it.”

            He didn’t break eye contact as he wrapped his lips around Yongguk’s thumb, sucking and flicking his tongue over the pad.  The heat of Yongguk’s gaze, eyes darkening and pupils dilating further at the action, hit him like a sharp stab in the gut, his body tightening, anticipating the man’s next move.  He smirked as he drew back, slipping his fingers beneath the hem of Yongguk’s shirt to tug it upwards.  Yongguk raised his arms to let him take it off, but Junhong stopped with his arms detained to lean in and trail his mouth over the prominent collarbone and up to his neck.  A muttered expletive had him smiling against the warm skin and nibbling again.  Yongguk struggled until he managed to free himself from the shirt, glowering at him.  “You’re a little shit.”

            Junhong grinned as he allowed Yongguk to pull his shirt over his head.  “Part of my charm.”

            “Is that so?” Junhong didn’t hesitate to part his lips beneath Yongguk’s mouth again, groaning at the press of heated skin against his own.  The edge of his mattress hit the back of his knees, sending his pulse skittering wildly.  He tangled his fingers in Yongguk’s hair, pulling Yongguk with him as he lowered himself to the mattress.  Yongguk’s weight settled between his thighs, his breath catching at the man’s obvious arousal pressing against him.  His breathing was ragged and loud, catching when Yongguk’s teeth nipped at the sensitive skin beneath his jaw.  The shift of Yongguk’s hips against him had him moaning, body arching up into the contact, seeking more.  Beneath his fingers, Yongguk’s muscles shifted with every move, eliciting some pleasure he had not realized he would feel at the simple action.  Yongguk’s mouth trailed lower, leaving burning skin in its wake. 

            “Fuck…” Junhong gasped when teeth scraped over the hardened bud of his nipple softly before drawing the flesh into the wet heat of his mouth, dragging another cry from Junhong.  He squirmed, overheated and aching for more of this sweet torture Yongguk was inflicting.  His fingers scrabbled at the button of the elder’s jeans, needing to feel all of Yongguk _now._   He whined in protest when the elder pulled away, chuckling. No effort was expended to hide his pout.  Yongguk’s hands dropping to his belt, fingers deftly working the buckle open, wiped the pout away.  His eyes were dark and heavy, pupils blown as they watched his reaction.  Suddenly Junhong’s lungs refused to work properly, leaving him near panting just at the image before him.  He trailed a hand lower to press against the aching bulge in his jeans, lower lip sucked between his teeth as Yongguk’s eyes flicked down to follow the movement for a moment.  Junhong was torn between amusement and being impressed at the speed with which Yongguk finished shedding the rest of his clothes.

            All amusement was gone, however, when Yongguk knocked his hand away and began working on getting his jeans off.  “Hands off,” he murmured, sliding his palm roughly over Junhong’s denim enclosed hardness.  “This is mine.”

            Junhong’s laugh was more of a choked gargle as Yongguk’s tongue dipped into his navel on his path lower.  He mindlessly lifted his hips from the bed when Yongguk tugged at his jeans, allowing the man to slide them off.  Warm breath grazed over the newly exposed flesh, and he suddenly couldn’t breathe at all.  Yongguk’s hands were heavy and hot on his thighs, calloused fingers teasing his skin.  He couldn’t help the way he squirmed beneath the touch, aching with need but unable to articulate what he wanted.  Instead he reached out, sliding the fingers of one hand through the elder’s silky hair, tugging at the strands.  Yongguk’s eyes locked with his own, smirking just before he dipped his head, wet heat of his mouth closing around Junhong.  The deep groan tore from Junhong’s throat before he could think to attempt stifling the sound.  His free hand tangled in the sheets, hips desperately squirming beneath Yongguk’s hands, needing to thrust up into the elder’s heavenly mouth.  He’d had blowjobs of course but none of them were from Yongguk, a fact that apparently elevated the pleasure level from good to mind-blowing. 

            “God,” He gasped when Yongguk delved the tip of his tongue into his slit before taking him all in again.  His back arched from the bed, flames consuming him.  He tightened his fingers in Yongguk’s hair, tugging him away before he came.  “Please, Guk…”

            Yongguk worked his way slowly back up his body, teeth nipping sharply at his flesh only for his tongue to immediately soothe the sting.  Junhong was whimpering by the time the elder’s mouth reached his again.  The kiss was harder than any of the previous, possessive, swallowing all Junhong’s cries.  The hot slide of Yongguk’s hard length against his own had him writhing, hips grinding up against him.  His fingers dug hard into Yongguk’s back, seeking purchase.  Yongguk pulled back, and Junhong whined a protest.

            “Eager much?” Yongguk chuckled, gazing down at his petulant pout for a moment.  “Where’s your lube?” Junhong merely pointed to the drawer in his nightstand.  When Yongguk stretched above him to reach it, he took the opportunity to close his mouth around a dusky nipple, startling a surprised moan from the elder.  He couldn’t hold back his own sound of pleasure when Yongguk’s hips jerked against him in response.  “Never going to get around to losing your virginity if you keep that shit up.”

            Junhong pouted at him, attempting yet failing to look contrite.  “No, no, can’t have that.  Maybe if you’d hurry up, though, I wouldn’t need to – _oh_.”

            Yongguk smirked, sliding the finger inside the suddenly compliant younger deeper.  Junhong’s lashes fluttered and his fingers dug harder into Yongguk’s skin.  Fingering himself never felt this good.  Fuck, what had he been doing wrong all those times?  Yongguk took his time, stretching him almost lazily, driving him to the brink of insanity.  He writhed beneath the elder, whimpering his name, pleading for more.  A whine tore from him when the fingers were gone.

            “Last chance to change your mind.”

            “No,” Junhong shook his head, pulling Yongguk to him and sliding a leg over his hip.  “I want you, Guk.”

            He moaned an expletive, breath ragged, as Yongguk’s cock slid into him.  His body stretched and clenched around the man’s hard length, burning painfully but not unbearably.  His throat constricted, lungs aching.  Yongguk stilled once he was fully seated, hovering above Junhong.  Fingers brushed aside the fringe from his forehead.  “You okay?”

            Junhong nodded quickly, worried Yongguk might withdraw and leave him empty and unsated if he held his answer too long.  He shifted and gasped as the move pressed Yongguk deeper.  The man above him hissed at the nails digging into his back, hips surging forward as he flinched away from the pain.  The pleasure that tore through him at the move incited pleas for Yongguk to do it again.  “A-again, Guk, fuck.”

            Yongguk fell into a steady pace, driving deep inside him with each thrust.  Sweat coated Junhong’s skin, matting his hair to his forehead and temples.  He didn’t care.  Nor did he care about the burning of his muscles as he tried to match Yongguk’s rhythm.  He clung to the man and the sheets, the pillow beside his head, anything, whatever was in reach.  He ached with need, fire consuming him from the inside.  Yongguk’s rhythm grew harsher, each thrust jarring against him.  A continuous wave of pleasure assailed him.  He could only whimper when Yongguk’s hand closed around his leaking cock, stroking him roughly.  Unable to hold out any longer, his body shuddered, breaking apart as a riptide of pleasure tore through him.  He hardly registered Yongguk’s own shuddered release, deep groan muffled against his neck.

            He felt boneless, unable to move.  He didn’t want to move.  Yongguk’s weight was comfortable atop him, and he didn’t think before sliding his fingers into his hair, thumb stroking absently over his neck.  The man’s breathing was slowly returning to normal along with his, their chests pressed tight against one another.  When Yongguk shifted as though to move, Junhong looped his arms around him.  “Don’t move.  Please.”

            Yongguk chuckled, the rumble of his chest against Junhong’s sending warmth all the way to his toes.  “I don’t want to squish you.”

            “You’re not.” Junhong sighed, arms loosening when Yongguk relaxed again in his hold.  “You’re lightweight.  Should eat more.”

            “Just because we aren’t all bottomless pits doesn’t mean we’re starving ourselves.” Yongguk’s fingers prodded Junhong’s sides, making him squirm frantically.  They ended up side by side, eyes fixed on one another.  Junhong wondered if the man was regretting giving into him already.  A long finger reached out to run over his chest.  “Feeling better about college now?”

            A smile tugged at his lips, the knot of worry that had begun to form loosening.  “Slightly.”

            Yongguk grinned but his eyebrows shot up.  “Only slightly?”

            “Do most freshmen come in having experienced only one position?”

            The elder looked stunned for a moment before releasing a huff of surprise.  “I have no idea what most freshmen have experienced.”

            “Mind helping me cover my bases then?” Junhong smirked invitingly and waggled his eyebrows.

 

***

 

            “Oh!” Junhong stopped abruptly, heart jumping into his throat at the sight of the man relaxing on the couch.  “Didn’t realize you’d be here soon as I got home.”

            An eyebrow quirked at him, lush lips spreading into a smirk that sent heat licking along his skin.  Both his mind and body remembered what the man could do with that mouth.  “Didn’t you?  Or was that text meant to be merely informative?”

            Junhong leaned against the doorjamb, trying to look unfazed but the avid way his eyes were feasting on the man sitting on the couch was a dead giveaway.  He might have harbored some hope the man would show up when he shot off the text with the time he would get home from school, but he had tried to stamp it out quickly.  Sure they had talked more than they ever had before while Junhong was at school, but they had never broached the subject of what that might mean.  Junhong was not dumb enough to believe a day cooped up in bed with surprisingly in depth conversation was enough to shift their friendship completely over into budding romantic relationship, but his heart refused to listen entirely to his mind.  That hope was still there.  That hope had prevented him pursuing any offers from the men he had met throughout the semester.  That hope was foolish but persistent, voice growing ever louder now that Yongguk was within reach once again.

            He watched silently as Yongguk stood and made his way across the room, the beat of his heart increasing with every step the man took.  Yongguk’s eyes were serious, the slight down tilt of his lips sending a wave of apprehension through him.  Scant inches separated them when Yongguk stopped in front of him.  His voice was steady and soothing, but Junhong could hear the determination beneath it.  “I’m here, you’re here.  We don’t have to guess at the tone of a text message here.  Are we trying this or aren’t we?”

            Damn the stupid hope that only grew at the words.  “You want to?”

            “You don’t?”

            “You both do, so shut up and get to it, will you?  I’m tired of listening slash watching both of you pining.” A deep voice spoke up from behind Junhong, making him jump and spin to see his brother.  Himchan was frowning at them from the stairs, looking irritated.

            “Thought you went out.” Yongguk mumbled, looking sheepish, a blush tinting his cheeks. 

            “Well I didn’t.”

            “Obviously.”

            “Well?” Himchan demanded, gaze shifting to Junhong.  The younger blinked at him, confused.

            “Well what?”

            “Tell him you do so he can take you out, and I can get back to Jongup.  He’s ready to kill you both for the interruption.”

            “But—“

            “So you don’t?” Himchan interrupted, giving him no chance to make excuses.

            “Of course I do, but—“

            “You heard him, Guk, he does.  Now get out.  For a few hours at least.” Without another word Himchan turned and hurried back up the stairs, a door slamming shut a moment later.

            “Guess we are then.” Yongguk said, Junhong’s heart leaping when their fingers laced together. 

            “Guess so.” He agreed, tugging Yongguk closer to catch his mouth. 


End file.
